Iguales y opuestos
by Ariia 2014
Summary: Hermione encuentra a Snape herido y lo ayuda, en medio de la guerra que se avecina irán floreciendo sentimientos. Longfic que tendrá alrededor de 10 capítulos. A partir del sexto año. Lemon.
1. Superando el límite

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, personajes y demás a JK Rowling. **

Sé que tengo un Severus/Hermione empezado, y que debería estar continuándolo, pero no me resistí a empezar una nueva historia.

**Pareja:** Hermione/Severus

**Advertencias:** Lemon en futuros capítulos, EWE.

Resumen:

**Capítulo 1: Superando el límite.**

Sentía su brazo arder. La marca tatuada veinte años antes quemaba todo a su paso. Sabía que tenía que acudir a su llamado, pero en ese momento se encontraba dando clase. Dándole clase a Potter, más exactamente. El chico era arrogante, presumido, con poco apego a las reglas, y un descuidado. Exactamente igual a su padre. James Potter había sido el causante de que todos sus sueños adolescentes, todos sus planes a futuros cuando tenía quince años se fueran por la borda.

Lejos estaba de ser aquél muchacho que se sentía atacado y luchaba, a sabiendas de que perdería. Ahora meditaba la situación: antes de actuar, pensaba. Por eso no sabía si ir en ese momento frente al Lord Oscuro, o terminar de darle clases al mequetrefe de Potter, que pese a que era su tercera lección, aún no dominaba el arte de la Oclumancia.

-Potter, la clase por hoy ha terminado. Retírese de inmediato-

El chico le mandó una mirada cargada de odio. Severus se encargó de devolvérsela.

Agarró firmemente su varita, y cuando Potter cerró la puerta, saltó al vacío.

Mientras se dirigía al punto de reunión, la Mansión Malfoy, pensaba en qué nueva tarea le encomendaría Lord Voldemort. Llegó unos minutos más tarde. Lo cierto, es que era muy práctico el hechizo de volar como una nube negra. _Deberían reconocerle el mérito a la serpiente_, pensó Snape.

Entró a la Sala, y se sentó a la izquierda del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. La única silla que estaba vacía. Esperando su llegada.

-Me alegra saber que te unes a nosotros, Severus. Demoraste bastante, y mereces ser castigado por eso, ¿no te parece?-

-Mi Señor, estaba con Potter. El muchacho estaba castigado.-

-Con que castigado...-pensó por un momento- Imagino que le habrás puesto un castigo ejemplar. ¿Verdad, Severus?-

Y el hombre de pelo negro sintió como alguien, como Voldemort, quería entrar en su mente. Se encargó de llenar su cabeza de imágenes falsas, dónde Potter estaba arrodillado limpiando el piso de las mazmorras, mientras él se encargaba de insultarlo.

-No dejas de sorprenderme, Severus. Sin embargo, mereces tu castigo. ¡Crucio!-

El profesor cayó al piso, se negó a gritar, no obstante, sentía como se le entumecían todos los miembros. Voldemort rió, y con la mirada posada en Bellatrix, le permitió castigarlo.

La esposa de Rodolphus Lestrange, reía macabramente, mientras veía como la cara de Snape se desfiguraba por el dolor.

-Ya basta, Bella. No queremos que le haga compañía a los Longbottom- Los presentes reunidos en torno a Snape festejaron la gracia de su Señor, y Bella terminó el hechizo.

-¿Qué hacemos con él ahora, mi Señor?-

-Tú nada- le contestó, y volvió la mirada al taciturno Profesor- Te hice venir, Severus, porque necesito que le lleves un mensaje a Dumbledore. Pretenderás estar asustado. Como él piensa que tú eres su espía, debes fingir temor. Dile que atacaré Hogwarts en no más de seis meses. Que cuando llegue el momento no me importará quién muera. No tendré piedad.-

-¿Al... algo más, mi Lord?- preguntó el hombre, parándose de a poco, dado que el dolor seguía en su cansado cuerpo.

-No, vete. Y procura no llegar tarde la próxima vez que te llame ¿Entendido?-

-Por supuesto, mi Lord-

Voldemort le dio la espalda, y Snape aprovechó para retirarse.

Cuando pisó Hogwarts, se permitió gemir del dolor. La puta de Bellatrix se había ensañado enserio con la maldición.

Se recostó contra la pared, tratando de llegar a la puerta de su habitación, pero metros antes cayó sentado, con la espalda pegada a la fría roca.

Una chica castaña pasaba por ahí. Estaba cumpliendo con sus funciones de Prefecta al realizar las rondas nocturnas.

Con la punta de la varita encendida apuntó a la figura tendida en el piso, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que se trataba de su siniestro Profesor.

-¡Profesor! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-

-¿A usted qué le parece, Granger?- le preguntó el hombre con sarcasmo, algo característico en él.

* * *

Sé que el primer capítulo es algo corto, pero ya tengo la continuación, sólo espero saber sus opiniones :)


	2. La parte difícil

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, personajes y demás a JK Rowling.**

Hola guapuras, les traigo el segundo capítulo. Los reviews que fueron enviados de forma anónima los contesto abajo. Disfruten :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La parte difícil**

La chica lo miraba con extrañeza; no le quitaba la vista de encima, y eso, lejos de ponerle nervioso, lo estaba irritando.

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto mira, Granger?-

-Nada, sólo...-titubeó por un momento- me preguntaba si querría que lo ayude a llegar a su cuarto.-

-No necesito su ayuda, Granger.- contestó el hombre de forma tosca, y cuando intentó incorporarse, un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios.

-No me cuesta nada ayudarle, profesor.- volvió a insistir la castaña.

Severus le dirigió una mirada mortífera, pero la chica no se intimidó. Lo siguiente fue que Hermione, con varita en mano lanzaba un conjuro para levitar al hombre. Snape maldijo por lo bajo, pero no emitió ningún comentario, y la chica tomó ese gesto como luz verde1 a sus acciones. La puerta de la habitación se encontraba a escasos metros de donde ellos estaban. Con la mano desocupada, Hermione abrió la puerta y con un movimiento de su varita, el hombre entró primero que ella. Lo primero que Hermione distinguió en la oscuridad, fue una cama de dos plazas pegada a una de las paredes. Al lado, se encontraba la mesa de luz, y frente a esta un sillón mullido con un libro encima. La chica se apresuró a dejar al hombre en la cama, y cuando el cuerpo de Snape tocó la superficie, lanzó otro gemido.

-Lo siento-

-No se moleste Granger. Creo que está de sobra decirle que de esto ni una palabra a nadie, jamás-

-No se preocupe profesor, nadie sabrá nada- y con el miedo reflejado en los ojos, Hermione tomó la sábana y lo tapó. Severus ante esa acción levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. La chica se quedó un momento sin saber qué hacer, hasta que el pocionista habló.

-Ya puede irse Granger-

-Sí señor, espero que descanse- y frente a los desconcertados ojos del hombre, Hermione se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente.

Salió presurosa de la habitación, y con la respiración agitada. Se puso contra la pared mientras inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente; y se preguntaba a sí misma como había sido capaz de besar a Snape.

Caminó de manera rápida hacia su torre, dando por finalizada su tarea de prefecta. Su mente no paró de pensar todas las alternativas por las cuales Severus Snape se veía así. Cada vez se convencía más de que los argumentos de Harry no eran correctos. Sí el hombre en realidad fuera espía de Voldemort y no de Dumbledore ¿por qué iba este a torturarlo? No tenía sentido. Lo que sabía de seguro era que en este momento el hombre se encontraba recostado en su cama con mucho dolor, no era tonta, tenía rastros del maleficio torturador en su cuerpo.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y dándole la contraseña de la semana, entró a su torre. En la bulliciosa Sala Común se encontraban la mayoría de los compañeros de su clase quiénes discutían y reían en voz alta, indiferentes a la mirada de los chicos de séptimo quienes trataban de estudiar, ya que tenían sus exámenes encima.

Cuando visualizó a Harry sentado frente a la chimenea riendo con Neville decidió no decirle nada, el pobre ya tenía bastante con tratar de sonsacarle el recuerdo al Profesor Slughorn como para añadir un problema más. Podría contárselo a Ron, que ya entraba por el retrato cargado de comida, lo que era común, dado que le tocaba patrullar cerca de las cocinas.

Lo saludó con una mano y se dirigió hacia el niño que vivió para desearle buenas noches.

-Me voy a la cama, Harry, quiero terminar la redacción para Encantamientos mañana temprano. Buenas noches, chicos-

-Hasta mañana, Hermione- le deseó Neville con una sonrisa, y Harry también le dedicó una.

Ron se acercaba cuando la chica enfilaba para las escaleras que daban a su cuarto.

-¿No te despides, Hermione?- le preguntó, mientras trataba de hacer equilibrio para que no se le cayera la comida que tenía en sus brazos.

-Buenas noches, Ron, que duermas bien.-le sonrió pero notó una mirada clavada en su espalda, y al voltear notó a Lavender mirándola con el ceño fruncido. La chica se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y le sonrió a Ron.

Cuando entraba en su dormitorio suspiró de felicidad, al menos estaría sola unos minutos. Se cambió el uniforme escolar y se puso el piyama. Estaba pensando lo linda que era la sonrisa de Ron cuando la cara de Snape se le apareció.

Definitivamente necesitaba dormir, así que sin más dilatación se metió en la cama, para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Guest: Muchas gracias por el comentario, como ves acabo de actualizar, pero no te acostumbres a este ritmo ;)

yetsave: Menudo cabrón, la verdad, me divierte mucho escribir a un personaje malvado. Siempre continuaré lo que empiezo, aunque me lleve bastante entre una actualización y otra. Un beso.

Los demás los contesté por MP :)

**El próximo capítulo es especial (ya lo tengo pronto) porque estará contado desde la perspectiva de Severus y el título es "Servir a dos maestros". Los comentarios me hacen subir más rápido :P**


End file.
